


It all started with a pen

by theaternerd01506



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaternerd01506/pseuds/theaternerd01506
Summary: Boyf riends Percy jackson AU





	1. a pen

Percy POV:

I walked through the school keeping my head down but my eyes scanning the halls for any new potential campers. I mean I cant just look at one and be like oop there be a half-blood, it doesn't work like that. But I can use my big brain to pick out some potential candidates. We've already found 6 half-bloods from this school alone, and my Intel tells me that there may be more.   
My shoulder then collided with another boy clad in a red hoodie. He looked up and pulled his headphones away from his ears, " Sorry."  
My mind immediately went trough the checklist:  
ADHD- by the way he was fidgeting- check  
Dyslexic- unknown  
Decent reflexes-check  
Yep this kid most defiantly, positively for sure might be a Demigod.  
I nodded and moved on my way.  
Micheal POV:  
I moved through the halls, my music blasting in my ears, drowning out the sound of stupidity. When a kid with blue eyes, bumped into me. i apologized and he looked me up and down as though he was checking me out. Although he gave off too much of a hetero vibe that he couldn't be checking me out. He then dismissed himself and continued down the hall.   
That's when a loud screen was heard from the art room.  
It's strange though because nobody goes into the art room after school, and everyone grabbed their projects at lunch except,...Jeremy!  
I broke into a sprint and headed to the art room.  
Jeremy POV:  
I came in to get my art project to take home for the summer, I opened the door and saw a strange staff member standing right next to my sculptor. He then noticed my presence and turned his head towards me, "You must be Jeremy, I've heard much about you. And your mother. You do not belong in this world you filthy half blood scum!"  
And with that he took my sculptor and threw it on the ground.   
I looked at him and decided to try and reason with him, " Um, look sir I just came to get my art project. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. So I will just be on my way."  
I started to walk out of the room because he was in some kind of daze. Just as I reached the door he snapped out of it and streaked out his arm to an inhumanly length and grabbed my shirt. I let out a shreek as he pulled me forward. He used his other arm to grab a shard and put in against my throat, " You incompitant boy, you cannot charm speak me!"   
Just then a boy with jet black hair raced in with a pen.......  
A pen...  
A FREAKING PEN....  
wait, nope, now its a sword.....Wait.  
He ran towards the monster/teacher, thing and stabbed it. It then turned to dust. Freaking DuSt.   
Just then Micheal stormed through the door.


	2. A pretty pony

Micheal POV:  
I ran into the art room and all I saw was Jeremy, the black haired kid from before, and a pile of dust.   
That's normal you know your best friend just sitting their next to a pile of dust, the new kid with a sword standing next to him, wait.  
When did that kid get a sword. I would have noticed a freaking sword when he bumped into me.  
Wait.........  
The kids sword disappeared into a pen.  
A freaking pen.  
A sword pen, a pensword, a Pword, a swen. Yes a swen. He has a swen. I want a freaking swen.  
The kid looked at us both and said, " Ok what was I just holding?"  
" A sword." Jeremy and I both said in unison.  
He nodded and said, " OK you both need to come with me and fast, I have the pegasis waiting outside.  
Jeremy and I looked at each other with a shocked expression, Pegasus?  
I helped Jer up and we followed black haired kid outside and around to the back of the school. Low and behold their were two pegasis just chillin, eating grilled cheese sandwiches.   
Jeremy POV:  
They were pretty ponies, with wings.   
WiNgEd PrEtTy PoNiEs!!  
" Ok so you two will be sharing a Pegasus, her name is Barnacle, just dont touch her ears. U'm so the shorted one needs to be behind."  
I walked up to the pretty pony and swung my leg over. Soft pretty pony. Micheal got on behind me and sat their awkwardly.   
Sword guy got onto his pony and turned towards us, " You may want to hold on."   
He than whistled and both the pegasus took off. Micheal let out a small shreek and wrapped his arms tightly around me.   
Wait, what am I going to tell my dad?


End file.
